familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wardha district
Wardha district ( ) is one of the 35 districts in Maharashtra state in western India. This district is a part of Nagpur Division. The city of Wardha is the administrative headquarters of the district. The district had a population of 1,236,736 of which 26.28% were urban as of 2001.http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm History The History of Wardha dates back to prehistoric period. It has a unique place in the Indian Natural History, since the Ostrich egg-shell has been found at Sindi (Railway) in Wardha district. It was included in the empire of Mauryas, Sungas, Satavahanas and Vakatakas Pravarpur, modern Pavnar was once the capital of the Vakataka dynasty. Vakatakas were contemporary of Imperial Guptas. The daughter of Chandragupta II (Vikramaditya) was married with Vakataka ruler Rudrasena. The period of Vakatakas was 2nd to 5th C.A.D. and their empire stretches from Arabian sea in west to Bay of Bengal in east, Narmada river in north to Krishna-Godavari delta in south. Later on, Wardha was ruled by Chalukyas, Rashtrakutas, Yadavas, Delhi Sultanate, Bahamani Sultanate, Muslim ruler of Berar, Gonds and Maratha. Raja Buland Shaha of Gonds, Raghuji of Bhonsale were the prominent rulers in Medieval period. Nearby 1850's Wardha, (then a part of Nagpur) fell into the hands of British. They included Wardha in the Central Provenance. Wardha is a sister city for Sevagram, and both were used as major centers for the Indian Independence Movement, especially as headquarters for an annual meet of the Indian National Congress in 1934, and Mahatma Gandhi's Ashram. The existing Wardha district was part of Nagpur district till 1862. Further it was separated for convenient administrative purpose and Kawatha near Pulgaon was the district Head quarter. In the year 1866, the district headquarter moved at Palakwadi village which is the existing place and then Wardha city was developed there. In Wardha there is one village called Pavanar where Acharya Vinoba Bhave lived. Recently this district has been in news because of a number of suicides that have been committed by the farmers owing to the agricultural loans they can not repay, with the major reasons being bad crops, droughts and lack of irrigation facilities in the region. The Prime Minister of India Dr. Manmohan Singh visited this district, review the situation and announced the economic help package for farmers. Prominent people * Shri. Jamanalal Bajaj, Freedom Fighter * Baba Amte India's Social and moral leader (born December 24, 1914 ) at Hinganghat * Ashok Bang and Suman Bang, Director and founder members of the NGO Chetana-Vikas, founded in 1978, which works in about 200 villages of Wardha district for empowerment of the individual and the community in the areas of agriculture and natural resource management, women's development and gender issues, and education and child development. * Dr. Khankhoje, Freedom Fighter and Agriculturist. (Arvi) * Dr. Abhay Bang and Dr. Rani Bang, Social Workers, rendering medical services to the poor adiwasi people of Gadchiroli district. * Shri. Bapuraoji Deshmukh,Founder chairman yeshwant rural education society and popular by name "Sahakar and Shikshan Maharshi" of Wardha District * Shri. Dhirubhai Mehta, President, Mahatma Gandhi Institute of Medical Sciences providing medical aid to the rural masses. Notes External links *Wardha district website *Wardha Zilla Parishad Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Wardha district